Pavin' Roads
by Spritelight
Summary: Hidin' a wanted fugitive from the police – in her own home – was definitely not what Beth expected when she moved to the city. Be that as it may, she still didn't dare complain. He had saved her. She owed him. And therefore, Beth can't say no. [AU Bethyl] Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl Dixon should have known better.

Like million times in the past, his gut instinct was spot on accurate and like many times before, he shouldn't have ignored it. He figured maybe that was one of the few things Daryl Dixon was good at. Knowing how something could go terribly _wrong_ and still letting it happen anyway. So when he ended up in the backseat of a police car with cops watching him like a hawk, Daryl didn't dare complain. Merle alone was an apocalypse.

An apocalypse he didn't want to happen soon. Daryl found out that he quite liked being free, free as in no cells or cops at their tail. He had his share of those experiences but he was damn well sure it was enough to last him a lifetime. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd considered building some shack somewhere in the woods – just living there in solitude with no one to bother him but the howling wind or the rustle of trees. Somewhere that was far enough that Merle couldn't drag him back behind bars. There was no doubt that he loved his brother - they've been through shit and back – but he was getting weary of just drifting. After almost a year of moving from place to place and then spending most of his nights in some police station, it was startin' to weigh heavily on his back and his socializing emergency back-up. There ain't nothing wrong with it, he knew, with just wanting something solid underneath his feet. There wasn't any wrong at all but that didn't mean he'd just go around and spat it at his brother's face.

He'd never hear the end of it. Nuh uh, not from Merle.

But then his brother vanished four nights ago and these two cops started sniffing at Daryl's tail that he'd decided to just fuck it. Once they found his brother, he was gonna bid them all _hasta la vista_.

"Hey Dixon. I'd got an idea, when we find ole Merle – why don't we just bury him ten feet underground? I mean, then you can have all the chicks you'd like with no competition and we cops could finally get some rest at night."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and shoved his shin at the back of Shane's seat. Apparently, these two were convinced that Merle Dixon was up to no good – not like it was surprising. But the older Dixon's absence at their prison was just that suspicious that they'd thought it was time to hunt him down before he could create more damage on whatever it was he was damaging. And Daryl had been the unlucky dick. Stuck with these two assholes with his brother wrecking havoc somewhere. He knew, he just _knew_ that he shouldn't have let Merle go to that bar alone. Daryl Dixon should have known better.

Shane Walsh was continuing his mocking charade while it took everything in Daryl to bite down on his tongue and shut up. He hated this man in every sense.

"Cut the man some slack, Shane. I'm really sorry for dragging you into this." Rick Grimes looked at the rear-view mirror straight to Daryl. "We just couldn't risk it. I mean, you brothers have been goin' in our cell for every night of the past month and then you'd get all quiet for four nights and well…" He breathed.

"Then Merle Dixon disappears leaving his brother behind. We'd been a little worried that he weren't busy in just drinking and bar fights anymore."

Shane scoffed. "We? You mean you. Don't really care 'bout them. Dixon's aren't real criminals, Rick. Just have no road in life."

Daryl was just about to punch the man in the face when Rick abruptly stopped the car.

"Ain't no one have roads done for them. We pave our own roads." Rick said and then continued down the alleyways.

Daryl thought about that for a minute. Though Shane was a definite pain in his ass, Rick on the other hand did the impossible.

Daryl respected the man, which was quite humorous. Since when did Dixons respect cops? And that was when he decided, he just wanted to get home and clean his bike with a cigarette on his lips.

"Ya probably wanna head down tha' alley there." Daryl spoke finally givin' some clue as to where Merle might be.

"My God. He can speak!" Shane's mocking voice came.

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Ya wanna find him or what? Might be there."

"Alright." Rick answered after shushing Shane's mockery down.

They waded the dark alley only dimly lit by a small lamp post. After a few minutes of driving down the road and flashing their flashlights in people's dark windows – Daryl decided that Merle wasn't in this part of the city after all. He moved to open his mouth and say they were wasting their time and should probably head towards the other side of the city before dawn peeks through. But something caught his attention, an almost inaudible bark of laughter. Daryl sighed; he damn well knew who that was.

He looked cautiously at the two in front and when he finally confirmed they hadn't heard that, Daryl started thinking of a plan to escape.

Turns out though Officer Grimes and Officer Walsh were top-rated cops, they still weren't as sharp as the Dixon hunters were.

Daryl had to smirk at that.

"Need 'ta pee."

Rick slammed his foot on the brake and looked at Daryl incredulously. "Pardon?"

"'Ya know, a man's gotta excrete."

Shane snickered, got out of the car and opened Daryl's door.

"No need to teach us biology. Couldn't wait 'til we got back to the station, can't ya? Help yourself, Dixon."

Daryl bit the inside of his lip to keep the insult from coming out. Instead he let a smirk form in his face. He knew Shane's arrogance would fool him someday. He was the last one laughing tonight.

Rick came out the same time Daryl did and they shared a curt nod. Daryl translated that as 'we'll be right here' and so he went to the other side of an abandoned house.

The moment he disappeared from their line of sight, the hunter broke into a run. Climbing over a hedge, he aimed to distance himself as much as possible before they realized he was taking too long to pee. Unless he was filling a whole liter, he should take less than 2 minutes. It so happens that 2 minutes was just what Daryl needed. He was used to this after all, it was his forte. Years of practice courtesy of his abusive father, running and hiding was a child's game to him, not that it wasn't – technically anyway. Yet Daryl couldn't believe how easy it was to squirm out of their clutches. He only wished he was there to see Shane's dumbfounded face when they'd go check on him and be greeted by an empty yard full of grass that didn't smell like pee at all.

Daryl sighed; he can't even allow himself that luxury. After all, he still had his brother's ass to find. What he heard earlier was undoubtedly no other than Merle, no one could sound that sickeningly drunk and happy but one of his own blood.

He let his feet take him to the origins of the sound earlier albeit hiding himself in the shadows. Daryl was sure he heard it at this part of the alley; he made sure to remember that the lamp post here flickered unnaturally.

The sooner he found his brother, the sooner he could drag Merle by the dick, chain him to their door, escape his nonsense of a life and clamber into the wild with nothing but a duffle bag of clothes and his crossbow. Scratch that, maybe he didn't even need clothes. Daryl'd like to think he could live out there in just animal skins or leaves, whatever fits.

He turned a sharp corner; this was the part where he'd find his brother sprawled out on the ground with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Daryl was a hundred percent sure.

And he would've been right, if it weren't for one teensy detail.

His brother _was_ sprawled out on the ground, what Daryl hadn't expected was a blonde bitch squirming underneath him.

He stood there frozen for a bit. When a cry of pain came out of the girl's lips – he saw red.

In all his damned life, Daryl saw Merle as a drug-addicted, drunkard, thieving son of a bitch but never did he once think that his brother was gonna take advantage of some girl against her will. Sadly, right there in his face – he had to change his thoughts.

Stomping towards them he tore Merle from the blonde by his collar. Daryl would curse himself soon enough for not preparing himself for what he was gonna see next. He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

Lying on the ground was a definite blonde but one thing she wasn't, was a bitch. She looked at Daryl with her blue eyes and trembling lips whilst slowly backing away from the both of them – two arms protectively across her chest. Everything about her, from her pale creamy skin and her beautiful tiny face screamed to Daryl nothing but innocence. Under the moonlight, Daryl himself could've been fooled that she was an angel. Something so fragile and fearful that he couldn't take his eyes off from. For the life of him, he couldn't quite comprehend how Merle could ever stomach to touch or damn hell, even look at something like her.

Daryl felt his blood boil with a strange protectiveness that came from who knows where. His brother surprised him once again. Daryl should have _fucking _known better. He faced his baffled-looking brother and mustered up every strength in his goddamn body to punch the asshole squarely in his uptight jaw.

"What the fuck, Merle?"

* * *

**AN: Woah, glad I got that out. So this is like the first time I'm writing again in well a long time. Also, I've only ever written Pokemon fanfics back in the day, specifically two years ago, which is why - I am asking for your out most consideration and well, forgiveness for any mistakes or bogus-ness. This is also my coping mechanism until TWD returns in October, the thought really makes me cry. The writers are just mean - they introduce Bethyl to us viewers and then rip her away and make us wait for six months! Harsh.**

**Please let me know what you _honestly _think. Thank you :D**

**xo Spritelight**


	2. Chapter 2

The coffee this morning was sweeter than usual.

That was what first crossed Beth's mind when she took that delicate sip from her favorite bunny cup. The surprising tangy sweetness that settled in her tongue made her belly perform somersaults in pleasure. She looked at her father, Hershel, whose whole attention captured by the little book clasped gently into his palms.

Beth giggled softly and made her way towards him, her cup cradled in her hands and an ever-growing smile on her thin lips.

If this morning was any normal morning, their coffee would've been bitter like how her father liked it. Hershel said, according to his own self-made logic – that coffee was made to be bitter. Which is why if they were to drink coffee, the best way it could be was the natural way it was.

It turns out her father was somewhat right, because for Beth - nothing can tear her away from drowsiness and into awareness better than a solid cup of hot coffee.

But today, Hershel went against that logic.

After all, when it came to her father, Beth knew better. This morning he served their coffee, the way that she didn't like but she absolutely _loved._ All creamy, smooth, sweet and god that aroma….

Beth sat beside her father and leaned her head in his shoulder. It also happened that the sweet taste of today's coffee was a simple reminder that today; Beth would be off to the city. This coffee her father made was the last one for a long time.

It was another kind of farewell from her loving old man.

"Daddy…"

Hershel put down the bible on the table's surface in order to look at his daughter's blonde head on his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Maggie and I are leaving today." She answered softly, eyes closed and savoring her father's minty scent mixed with some spice.

Beth opened her eyes when she heard her father sigh.

"It seems so. My lovely daughters are growing up." Hershel, laughing, gently placed a kissed on Beth's temple. "Though how can you leave me with Shawn? I'm too old to babysit that troublesome boy."

Beth laughed when her big brother Shawn stomped into the kitchen, a scowl on his face. "Hey! I heard that. It's not like I'm thrilled either. I ain't some home for the aged."

"More time for bonding then, huh?" Beth could have rolled on the floor, laughing at the dirty look his father and brother threw at her.

For these past three years after her mother died, it was always the three of them that took care of the farm, since Maggie opted to stay in the city and open her own restaurant.

Shawn was a farm boy through and through. Not once did he show any intention of leaving their home. He was contented with their peaceful and simple life out there in the province and he was sure Beth was too. Not until two months ago anyway, when Beth confessed to Hershel that she wanted to go to college and study medicine.

It pissed him off, Beth knew. But it was something she really wanted for a while now.

She couldn't imagine towing seeds or gardening all her life, she _wouldn't_ want to imagine. Beth loved the farm, but she wasn't gonna treat it like a prison to stay in for all her life.

And that, Hershel understood.

It had been a mess that night, with Shawn insisting she stay and Hershel reprimanding him for being insensitive. That had always been the way with her father and brother. Always on the opposite side of things but at the same time wanting only what they thought was best – and that was why Beth believed, they loved each other regardless.

In the end, her father called and informed Maggie – who was ecstatic of the news – and went to help Beth arrange everything, from college entrance exams to living quarters – everything.

And so here they were today, at the front porch with Beth wrapped in her father's arms, Maggie in the car waiting for her and Shawn sulking a little ways away. Beth moved to her brother and gave him a hug as well.

"No boys yet, understand Bethy?" Shaun chastised.

Beth answered with a hearty laugh and punched him at the arm.

"Study hard, Beth. Stay safe and remember we love you." Hershel reminded when Beth got inside Maggie's car, all her luggage at the back seat.

"Maggie, look out for your sister."

"Yes Daddy. And Shawn, don't worry your protective ass, no one's going to get close to this little angel as long as I'm here," Maggie laughed.

Shawn flipped his middle finger at her, which earned him a smack at the head from their father.

Beth laughed fondly at the two most important men in her life.

"Take care of Daddy while we're gone. We'll be back soon, promise," Beth said as Maggie started the ignition and slowly drove the car away.

"I love you guys!" She yelled and waved at her father and brother's figure.

She was going to miss them dearly. But it wasn't like she was gonna be gone for long. Four years was just a short amount of time.

As soon as she finished college, she'll go back to the farm and personally take care of her father until he grows old of age. And maybe if Shawn's lucky, when Beth came home she'll finally have someone to meet as his girlfriend.

Beth exchanged a smile with Maggie. "You're gonna do fine, Beth."

She nodded at her older sister and looked out the window. It was morning still but Beth could hardly believe that when afternoon came, she had a new life to start at a new home.

...

Maggie frantically carried the luggage inside the small house she bought for Beth. Beth found out earlier that when Maggie received the news that her little sister was going to college – she immediately scouted a nearby neighborhood and bought a small house for her to live in.

She'd like to think it was something like a graduation gift.

"It's nothing, really. My business has been doing so well." Maggie just waved her off when Beth asked its price. It must have been somewhat expensive, being in the city and all, but Maggie seemed happy to give it to her.

She watched her sister move around the house, checking everything in a rush before making her way towards Beth.

"Call me if you need anything. Drop by the restaurant for dinner, ok? Bye!" Maggie quickly kissed her cheek and went to her car. Beth gave her sister a nod and watched as she drove off.

Everything seemed to pass by in a blur.

With Maggie panicking and babbling about how she was late for some appointment, Beth wasn't able to think properly. Now that she was alone, she begun to process that this was her new home. Beth was now independent.

Smiling at herself, she examined her new living quarters.

It was a simple three-room house – a bathroom, a small living room adjoining with the kitchen and dining room. Lastly was her bedroom, it was simple with a small bed on the side, a closet and a study table beside the window.

It was small but it felt cozy. Soon, when Beth started to splash a little of herself in the house, it would feel like home.

She went outside into the yard, wherein Maggie planted some shrubs, flowers and an apple tree beside the small garage where her bike was parked.

Her sister really did think of everything. It was probably one of the reasons why she loved Maggie as she did. It wasn't any surprise that her sister was sometimes bossy and smug but that's just how she was.

Beth took out her phone and texted Maggie. It wasn't like she had anything to do anyway. "Off to your restaurant." She typed.

Beth looked at the setting sun. She reckon she'd still have enough daylight to find the restaurant.

After all, Maggie said it was in the main avenue.

"That shouldn't be too hard to find," Beth said.

...

Beth didn't know what time it was.

She was sure it was well-past dinner and Maggie was probably scalping herself from worry. An hour ago, Beth thought she was on her way to the main avenue, now she had no idea.

She could clearly imagine in her head - Maggie's fretting face, a phone in her hand and dialing their brother's number. The last thing Beth needed was a search party through the entire city led by her brother, Shaun.

Her first night in the city and she was lost.

Hershel would never trust her with herself again.

She took out her phone and texted Maggie. It was time she gave up trying to figure the city herself and started asking questions.

Who was Beth kidding? She was a country girl, navigating a city was not her best skill.

She dialed her sister's number and waited.

"Beth?! Where the hell are you?"

She cringed. "Hi Maggie. I'm here in..." Beth looked around trying to catch a clue of where she was. All that greeted her eyes were empty dark houses and closed stores with no signs. "Ah, Maggie? I don't know where I am."

"I swear, Beth. I leave you for two seconds, and you get yourself lost. Daddy's gonna kill me. When he finds out, he's going to ride over here in a horse and chew my head off."

Beth sighed.

She was never going to her the end of this. Nuh uh, not from Maggie. She bit her lip and prepared for the worst of it.

"And what about Shawn, huh? He's gonna chop me into bits and use me as fertilizer for his corns, Beth!"

"Maggie, please. Where am I?"

She heard the scoff from the other line. "You tell me, Beth. Ask for directions from anyone there!"

Beth looked around and rubbed her face in frustration. That would've been easy really; if there were _anyone_ at all! She was alone in this dark alley with the damned lamp post flickering.

"There isn't anyone here, Maggi- oh wait. I think I see someone." Beth strained her eyes to see better. No thanks to the dim light, Beth could barely make out if it was a man leaning on a wall or if her eyes were desperate enough to be playing tricks on her.

Then he moved, shuffling in his feet and sighed audibly. Beth was sure it was not her imagination.

"Maggie, I see someone. I'm hanging up."

"What? Beth? Beth! Don't h-" Beth in her eagerness to go home, hung up the phone and made her way towards the man.

With the distance between them lessened for a few meters, Beth could now see a bottle dangling from the man's fingers. She stopped dead in her tracks.

It was wishful thinking, but Beth prayed it was only a bottle of milk or anything else. But the mere shape of the bottle was unforgettable to her. She had seen too many of those from her father's drinking days to be sure of it now.

Breathing as quietly as she could, Beth moved backwards and inwardly cursed her lapse of common sense and fine moment of stupidity. She could not believe herself. Almost running into the arms of a drunken man in an abandoned alley, if she hadn't taken a second to look…

Beth did not dare imagine.

She only hoped she could be quiet enough not to grab the man's attention. But it seems even that was too much to ask for.

A familiar song of Tom Waits blasted loud through the air.

"Shit Maggie!" Beth hissed as she fumbled with her purse to find her cell phone. Maggie had doomed her.

Her hands trembled as she rummaged quickly through make-up, pens and other gibberish. Beth's mind was a tangle of thoughts. She had to find her phone, she had to silent it, she had to get out of there, and she had to_- Finally_! Her fingers had clutched her phone tight. Pulling it out, she aimed to reject the call - when a hand blocked the screen of her phone.

Beth stood frozen. She couldn't remember her hands being that large, with the skin hard and rough - marked with scars and calluses.

She couldn't, because it was definitely not _hers_.

Just then, the song stopped.

A bark of laughter erupted from just above her. The sound seemed to cut through the silence and seep under Beth's skin. It was so raucous and deep, like a backdrop to a funeral. Her _funeral._

"Wel', lookie who we have here. Ya lost, Angelface? No need 'ta be 'fraid no more, ole Merle's got ya now."

Beth found herself face-to-face with a man that Hershel would've fired a gun at without a second glance. He was the type of redneck that Beth hoped in her life she would not encounter, but now she was. And she had no idea what to do.

Beth inhaled deliberately. She didn't know a lot of things about this man but she damn well knew she had to get away. He had an aura that said trouble and the smirk he sent her was enough proof of that.

She stepped a foot back and abruptly turned. Beth hadn't even travelled a meter when she felt two strong hands wrapping around her shoulders and keeping her in front of him.

"Uh uh. Not so fast, darlin'." Merle flashed a wolfish grin.

Beth squirmed in place but she only felt his grasp tightening. She shuddered as all the hair on her skin stood on edge. The leather of her jacket was starting to painfully rub on the skin of her shoulders. "Let go of m-"

"Can't. Need someone 'ta keep me steady, girl. World's already spinnin', nothing's even been done yet," Merle said, his speech slurring as he stood uncertain on his feet.

Beth struggled to keep balance as he leaned his weight unto her. She almost gagged at the overwhelming scent of alcohol that filled her nostrils. But that wasn't the only reason why her stomach lurched; she was terrified at the thought that crossed her mind.

Now, Beth was desperate enough to break free – she'd rather die than experience what a man like him could do to small girl like her.

Opening her mouth wide, she angled her face and bit his wrist hard. Merle yelped in pain but swayed nonetheless. And before Beth could do anything with her new-found freedom, she felt his heavy weight pushing her down on the ground.

She started to panic, flinging her arms aggressively until she noticed that Merle wasn't really doing anything.

He just lay on top of her and… snored.

"He's… he's passed out," Beth said, her eyes wide from disbelief.

"Oh thank God, he's passed out." She felt tears peeking through her eyes.

Beth struggled to push him off but to no avail. The man weighed too much for her.

She released a soft cry and struggled to push him off once more. If she could just get him off – she'd promise never to wander off alone again.

Then God heard her, and Beth could feel the cold air as he was abruptly pulled off of her. She heaved a deep breath as she gawked at what could only be a miracle. And next thing Beth knew, she was staring at the _miracle_ right in the face. A new sensation of fear took her as she looked at her savior in the eye.

It was another redneck. Oh joy.

She backed away with the courage she had left and subconsciously wrapped her arms across her chest securely.

It would seem her moment of victory had been too quick to vanish.

If anything, this one frightened her more. He looked younger than the other one and he wasn't drunk but he was _furious_. Beth could almost imagine the inferno in his blue eyes as he held Merle by the collar. And he was staring right at her – reading her like she was some exposed specimen to watch.

Beth couldn't take her eyes of off him, and so she just stared back – her eyes wide with shock. And then it happened, he punched Merle squarely in the jaw and the other man tumbled to the ground.

"What the fuck, Merle?"

Merle blinked, setting his jaw right before he looked at him. "Ain't what it looked like baby brotha, I was just lookin' for som' company."

Merle shifted his gaze to Beth. "Found angelface here, but she didn't want no friends. Bit me like a rascal she was."

The younger brother kicked him hard in the stomach and made his way towards Beth.

"Did'ya want a death sentence, girl? Strollin' here alone in the middle of the damn night!" He barked in front of her face. Beth closed her eyes – she could feel his warm breath and smell the mint of the toothpaste he must've been using.

She was still trembling and the man must've felt that because he stepped away enough not to entirely suffocate her. Beth could feel his irritation radiate off him like a stench. And somehow it had calmed her a bit knowing that it wasn't directed at her.

"I was lost." Her voice broke at the last word, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek defiantly.

Surprisingly, when she made eye-contact with the man again – there was something else in his eyes. There was anger yes, but a little guilt as well. That was when Beth concluded, this man didn't mean her harm. At least, she prayed anyway.

"Damn right ya are." He moved back and carried his passed out brother by the shoulder.

Beth blinked as they started to limp away. Then he looked back at her and Beth felt herself stiffen once more.

"Head down tha' road there. Some cops in a police car, they'll help ya get home." He paused for a moment, seeming to think through his next choice of words.

Then he surprised Beth when he smirked.

"Tell them, Daryl said he'd found his brotha' and that they shouldn't let anyone pee that easily." He snickered before disappearing into the shadows.

Beth stood there for a moment, her mind processing every shit that occurred. She looked towards the road that the man, named 'Daryl' apparently, pointed towards her. She briefly wondered who they were.

Beth could still feel the fast-paced thumping of her heart; she had no clue how to explain this night to Maggie. She'd have her chained at her door if she only knew.

Beth gasped. "Maggie!"

She reached for her purse, and realized after a moment of searching that her phone wasn't with her. "My phone!"

Beth turned around but there was nothing she could do, the two rednecks were far gone by now. It didn't help that she didn't know where she was. Now she had no choice but to trust the man's word.

Heading towards the road Daryl pointed, she saw the flash of red and blue. She'd never thought in all her life that she could be this happy at a mere sight of a police car.

"Damnit Rick! How could that redneck outsmart us?" A bald cop grunted.

The other man he was speaking to only sighed.

Beth wondered if the two earlier were criminals – and if they were, then Beth was lucky she had been spared. She felt a shudder run through her spine at the revelation that she had barely sidestepped death _or worse._

They were already climbing in the police car, when Beth approached them. The two looked at her apprehensively, their guards raised. "What the…"

"My name's Beth and… I'm lost, someone told me you'd be here and that you'd help me get home."

Rick exchanged a look with the bald guy. He nodded and gestured her to get in. Beth clambered into the back seat. And the car started and they drove away.

"He's long gone anyway, Shane," Rick said.

"Did you…" Shane looked at her through the rear-view mirror. "Did you by any chance saw a redneck runnin' round back there?"

Beth gave a nod. "He took my phone, and he also has a message for you."

"A message?" He repeated.

"He said to tell you, that he found his brother and that you shouldn't let anyone pee that easily."

"Fuck those Dixons." Shane growled as the cop in the driver's seat struggled to keep his laughter in.

A while later, they arrived at the police station where Maggie sat waiting with tears in her eyes. She attacked Beth with questions, and scolded her better than her momma would have. But Beth couldn't tell Maggie, or anyone for that matter, that she was saved by a criminal on a run.

She couldn't because if she did, Beth Greene would have a one-way ticket back to Farm's Ville.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, this chapter is so looong. I got a bit talkative there - I apologize! And let's not forget, the response last chapter was so heartwarming. You guys, thank you really. Btw, this fic is sort of a slow burn. I'd really hope you'd stick with me. Feel free to ask questions and bring forth suggestions - I'm open to anything really.**

**Let me know what you guys _honestly _think and please do review if you can. It makes the author giddy and inspired! 3**

**xx Spritelight**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After much delay and waiting, here it is! The next chapter. Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Daryl was shoving the squirrel meat he grilled that afternoon into his mouth when he heard the front door open. Normally, he would be up and about, his crossbow at his shoulders and checking on it.

But sadly, Daryl didn't give a crap about precaution now – not with the sounds of torture from his unsatisfied belly. He was more concerned at the overwhelming threat that starvation was posing to him

Eating was now his priority.

Besides, he thought at the very least it would just be his brother. Going outside, taking an afternoon stroll – whatever that was. There was also the thing that nobody dared fool with them in this neighborhood. No one would even step a foot in their yard.

"Merle?!" He yelled, his mouth full of food that he nearly choked.

No answer came.

Daryl shrugged, solidly convinced that Merle took off on his own again. At that thought, he visibly flinched. "No more of that."

Daryl hastily wiped his mouth of any grease then stood to follow his brother.

When he rounded the corner out of the kitchen, a hand rested at his chest stopping him.

Daryl's eyes trailed from the hand and to the face that owned it. He looked past the man in front of him and saw his brother sleeping on the couch, drunk.

Daryl groaned, but stepped back into the kitchen once again.

"Afternoon, Daryl."

"Rick." It was short but held all the questions Daryl wanted to ask.

It had been five days exactly since he last saw Rick Grimes, which was when they were searching for Merle and they had escaped. The two officers had stopped following them when it was confirmed that the Dixons weren't causing any real harm.

So it brought to the surface, why was he here in Daryl's home prancing around like he owned the place?

"Momma never teach ya' to knock? This is trespassin', ya know." He spat out.

Rick gave him a laugh, and then pointed his thumb to the living room.  
"Sorry, door was unlocked."

"Yea, it's still trespassin'. " Daryl groaned, he knew why the man was here. There was always just one reason. "What'd Merle do now, huh Officer?"

Rick shook his head, smirk played on his lips. "He ain't the one catching squirrels at the local park, Daryl."

"You're shittin' me…" Daryl eyed the cop. "That's what this shit is all 'bout?"

Rick laughed, leaning towards the counter for support. "That was true? Shane wasn't bluffing after all, huh. But you know, that's not really it. Why don't we go to the living room and have our little talk there?"

Without waiting for a response, Rick trudged towards the small room up by the front. It somehow annoyed Daryl how at home the cop felt, this was their turf yet Rick Grimes was acting like it was a local bar where waitresses gave smiles and free cookies.

He followed though.

Rick Grimes stood leaning on the wall beside the couch his brother was dozing off on, while Daryl stood opposite of him.

"The blonde girl, few nights ago. I think if I'm right, her name was Beth."

Daryl felt his blood ran cold and glared at Rick dead in the eye. He could never get off his head how that blonde girl looked at him. All frightened, fearful – like he was out to hurt her.

The simple mention of her was enough for Daryl to raise his guard.

His brother nearly harmed that chick; yeah Daryl did right by her but still… He didn't really think she'd let them past so easily. She seemed like someone who went to church on Sundays, wore flower dresses and probably memorized what was legal and illegal.

"What's with her?" He said warily.

Rick shrugged. "She got home safe. Thought I'd let you know, since you helped her and all."

"That it?"

Rick hummed a response.

Daryl glared at Rick. For a moment, he thought wholeheartedly that she might have sued them. He didn't care if she got home safe or whatever. That didn't concern them.

He knew for a fact – he wasn't stupid so he knew – that was not the reason why Rick was here. Daryl couldn't help feel offended that the police officer thought lowly on him – that he wasn't keen or smart enough to catch up on that something wasn't right.

The officer was either fooling around with him, testing his patience or he was beating around the bush.

Either way, Daryl didn't like it one bit.

"Don't care 'bout some dumb blonde! Ya know what I'd like to know?" He jabbed a finger at Rick's chest. "_Why_ are ya really here?"

"Alright, calm down." Rick studied him, pushing Daryl's offending finger from his chest. "You really have no idea?"

"Of what?!"

Rick tore his gaze from Daryl's heated ones and opened the barely used television.

He flipped it towards the news channel and put it on full volume.

Daryl only raised his eyebrows at confusion. "What is this?"

Some news reporter was announcing that a notorious gang of long-wanted criminals, drug-dealers and terrorists were now identified – in which five of them were arrested and imprisoned.

It said that the leader and five more were still on the loose and wanted by the FBI.

"Perfect timing." Rick commented.

Daryl scowled. He didn't find any significance in this. Was this what he wanted to discuss? Criminals on the run? Daryl was waiting for the favor to come out of Rick's mouth, or the preaching of the good and evil – that shit.

"I ain't known any of those guys, if that's what ya'll askin'. So if ya done wastin' my afternoon, I've got some dinner to-"

"_You sure_ you don't know any of them?"

Daryl stopped in his step and looked back towards Rick, who held the most unusual look he'd ever seen.

"Just watch, Daryl."

The announcer started to name the 6 more criminals on the loose – above the name was a picture. One by one, and then Daryl saw it.

He suddenly felt all the air suck right out of him.

"What the…."

Then there was silence. Daryl could not – no – he _refused _to believe his eyes. For right there on the screen, the familiar face of his brother was smirking right at his face.

Merle Dixon was wanted. Not just by any people, but by a whole organization.

Daryl didn't talk for a long while, processing how on earth it had happened. A year they were together and nothing as suspicious as Merle being part of something notorious ever came by.

Did it just pass under his nose?

You'd think Daryl of all people would've known if his brother was a full-fledged criminal.

And then he realized why Rick Grimes was here. There was no time to escape. He was a good man, Rick – he would never break the law.

Or so Daryl thought.

"I'm not here to arrest him though," Rick said.

Daryl looked at him, but said nothing.

"I'm risking my profession… but I'm giving you a chance." Rick went to the window, ignoring the untrusting look Daryl gave him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"The police will be here tonight. So you better move on, _now._ You can't go out of town though; they've become pretty strict in letting people out. They demand identifications – that's a sure way to get caught so don't even attempt."

Daryl blinked.

"But there are plenty of places to hide here in the city. That's what you need to do Daryl. Hide your brother, stay low. His face is practically everywhere, if someone recognizes him – they'll turn him in. Do you get me?"

"Wait…Ya helpin' us?"

Rick smiled. "Like I said, I'm givin' you a chance. You need to start scraping of this road you built for yourselves and start paving a new one. I believe you're a good man, Daryl. Your brother though? Not so much."

"I'm going now. You should too. And Daryl?" He paused, catching the younger Dixon's attention. "I was never here."

Before Daryl could respond, he was out the door and gone.

For a moment he just stood there, at a lost on what to do. There was only so much he could process. Rick calling him a good man shook him to his core the most. Daryl had been called a lot of things but never good.

Perhaps it was a momentary lapse of judgment for Rick. Undoubtedly, he would regret it later on. But now, Daryl couldn't help but feel unbelievably lucky for getting on the Officer's good side.

He started to turn information over in his head. Where would they hide? They knew a lot of people but not so many that could be trusted.

Then he turned to his brother, and the rage that was set aside from his confusion ignited once more.

He stomped towards Merle, grabbed him by the collar and shook him awake.

"What the… Fuck ya brotha, was sleepin' tight here!"

Daryl slammed him on the wall. His brother's eyes shot open and now that he could see the anger in Daryl's face, he frowned as well.

"Merle? Ya wanna tell me somethin'?"

Merle only returned his glare. "Nah I don't. If ya wanted a chit-chat partner, ya should'a gone to a parlor! I ain't no mood, Darylina. I've got this shit-crap hangov-"

"Ya wanted by the FBI, Merle. Now, ya wanna chat 'bout that?"

Merle's eyes widened. He grasped his brother's hands at his collar and aggressively pried him off. "I ain't known what ya talkin' 'bout!"

"It's on the news! Why was your face in the fuckin' television?!"

"I don't know shit, I ain't join any American Idol so-"

Daryl punched him in the face. He turned his brother's head towards the television that was once again replaying the news earlier that afternoon.

As Merle watched, his face grew angrier.

"I left 'em! I left that fuckin' group a year ago, b'fore I met up with ya 'again. Can't believe they're draggin' me back into this."

Daryl closed his eyes, breathing heavily. It infuriated him that his brother never even had the courtesy to tell him this. It was like, he had nothing to do with any of it and now it's biting him hard on the butt.

Of course it wasn't that hard to believe that Merle was involved in this. But he never thought of something as big as being wanted in the whole country.

It was a load of horse crap.

"Good thing we were warned! Or ya would've been rottin' tha' ass of yours in jail for the rest of your sorry life!"

Daryl shoved his brother away.

Merle started to babble about things as Daryl walked out of the room and into their closet. He couldn't even begin to understand what his brother was yapping about now; frankly he didn't really care.

Escaping was now his priority.

Merle would come or not but Daryl was sure as hell not gonna burn his ass in a freakin' jail cell.

...

"Stay here. I'm gonna check this out." Daryl warned his brother as he slammed the door of their pick-up shut.

They were in the part of the city that was mostly under-development. Houses were still being made; some were done and already inhabited while some still had the 'For Sale' sign on their yard.

The subdivision was well-done – soon lots of people would be taking interest in it.

At the very most, it seemed like this was the less populated part of the city – for the time being - but at the same time the last place anyone would've thought a criminal would hide in.

It was too friendly, too much greenery and trees. Too much light for Merle's liking.

But alas, Daryl thought they could take refuge in one of 'em uninhabited houses for the night and then when morning comes – they'll leave and find some other place.

Merle couldn't give a damn. They could bunker into a sewer for all he cared.

Yeah being wanted was anxiety-making but it wasn't like they'd be caught anytime soon. Police here were shit.

Though it annoyed him to a great extent that he wouldn't be able to hang out now. He'd have to stick his face in shadows and dark places. His freedom was worth more than any cheap prostitutes or drugs.

But then again, Merle thought those things were what made him free.

If he knew that group was gonna get caught and he'd be dragged, he shouldn't have left in the first place. He made good bucks in there. He should've continued until they were caught.

He'd be in jail yeah, but he'd be a rich man in jail.

It made a difference.

"We can stay there," Daryl said, approaching their vehicle. Merle could see he was pointing towards a house – that was for sale obviously.

He stepped out of the truck and grabbed his duffle bag, slinging it to his shoulder.

"Gonna hide this junk by the park. Jus' go there, Merle." Daryl referred to their pick-up truck and drove away once he climbed in.

Merle walked by the sidewalk, looking towards the house that Daryl picked. It was one of the newly made. Some parts were still unpainted.

He could already feel his back hurt. They weren't gonna be any mattresses in there. Why couldn't they just like hijack a house?

"Oh right. 'Cause Darylina is such a pussy." He snickered to himself.

Across the street was a house that was as identical, only it was done and inhabited. A girl stood at the yard, a hose in hand and watering some flowers.

It was an itchy feeling Merle felt – like he knew the kid. Then she turned to his direction and Merle could feel the smirk on his lips when he recognized who she was.

Blonde, all creamy skin and Merle could never forget that fragile figure of hers. No doubt, it was that girl a few nights ago.

That kind of beauty was hard to overlook.

He was so sure of it. And suddenly, like the smart-ass he was, he had a plan.

When the blonde girl turned around, her back facing to him, Merle found his chance. He quietly strolled to her until he was just a meter.

She was humming a tune, happily working away her gardening. Merle had to fight off a bark of laughter. She wasn't gonna know what hit her.

This girl right here was a gift from heaven to ole' Merle. No hard cold grounds for him tonight. Daryl was just gonna have to live with how Merle dealt with things – he was gonna thank him later for this anyway.

The girl then turned around, oblivious to the man behind her. She yelped in surprise and when she saw who it was, she froze.

Merle could see the surprise, recognition, fear and panic swirling in her expressions for no more than a second. He flashed her the most intimidating grin he could muster and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Well well well. Hello there, Angelface. Ya miss 'ole Merle, didn't ya?"

The garden hose landed on the grass.

* * *

**AN: So there you have it. It's shorter you know, but I just got the feeling that I needed to cut it there. The exciting stuff, is next chapter! Bethyl gets to meet properly, well maybe not so proper but well, as proper as you can get. What does that even mean? Anyway a****gain, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. Like I got 38 followers for this now? I'm ecstatic! I can't thank enough. I'll be updating, maybe next week if the schedule fits. It's currently summer here now and damn it's really hot - so headaches everywhere.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys _honestly _think - I'll accept anything (questions, suggestions, comments, criticism) so yeah, just throw them at me. Again, review if you can. It makes the author very happy and inspired.  
**

**xx Spritelight**


End file.
